


Visión de Médico.

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Médico era la diosa de la Salud, su deber es proteger al dios Vida, pero su perturbada mente le impide realizar correctamente esa labor, ¿como tomara la llegada del dios de la Muerte?Fic basado en la personalidad de Médico. Contiene Occ
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)





	1. Visión de Médico

_"Historia basada en el capítulo 6 de Mirlos vuelan, AMOLAD no me pertenece es propiedad de The Snipster"_

_Fic con algo de OCC, recomendando que escuchen la canción que publique. (Es de Hellsing, mi otro amor <3)_

* * *

Cuando nací comprendí que era el dolor, una luz verde cegó mis ojos, cuando los abrí me encontraba en un suelo árido, con mi cuerpo cubierto por un manto blanco lleno de estrellas, no podía hablar, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, en mis manos unos guantes fueron colocados, en mi cuerpo una especie de bata para remplazar el manto.

— Tu nombre es Medico, y tu deber es preservar la creación del benefactor — dijo mi creador, su rostro de galaxias desapareció en el firmamento y me dejo sola, llena de dudas, con dificultad me puse de pie y lo vi por vez primera, creando caprichosas formas a su antojo, haciendo las más bellas creaciones en esa tierra árida, me oculte con pena detrás de una roca, con el manto tape mi desnudez, me asome con temor viéndolo sonreír.

¿Cómo podría preservar lo que él creaba?, y si no podía seguir y superar sus pasos, observe una de sus creaciones lucia apagada, al tocarla esta brillo de nuevo, hermosa y radiante, siguiendo sus pasos, pude lograr que las cosas estuvieran "Sanas", si lucían enfermas o cansadas podía ayudarlas. Él me sonrió, se dio cuenta de mi presencia, decidí mostrarme arisca, no quería que me viera vulnerable, que supiera que su existencia me intrigaba; ignorándolo huí de la escena, dejándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una palabra amable que no deje que pronunciara.

Me perseguía intentando ser mi amigo, aunque no era la única diosa él se empeñaba en agradarme, pero yo prefería la soledad, me gustaba el silencio, y lejos de Ithis cree mi hogar, pronto los demás dioses se dieron cuenta de mi poder de sanarlos, e iban en mi búsqueda.

Con el paso del tiempo descubrí más de mis habilidades, experimente con mis dones y me di cuenta que el creador no solo me había hecho capaz de sanar, si no que podía ocasionar dolor y sufrimiento, primero los aplique con las criaturas que Vida había puesto en Ithis, me encantaba ver su interior y sus componentes, el jamás se dio cuenta de mis experimentos, y de como yo era parte de la "selección natural" que ocasionaba cambios en sus creaciones , pero esos seres no eran suficiente, tendían a desesperarme al no encontrar un sentimiento en ellos tan genuino como los que teníamos nosotros.

Pero mis dudas quedaron satisfechas al momento de que Vida creo a los seres humanos, de acuerdo con otro Dios llamado Sabiduría, estos eran "Unos completos Idiotas", pero esos Idiotas me ayudaron a descubrir más de mi poder. Un día ese mismo Dios me insistía en acompañarlo a una de sus reuniones, yo me encontraba en medio de la creación de un poderoso virus.

—Eso es genial Médico — me elogio Sabiduría, yo solo di una mueca cínica, no debía de ser subestimada — tus creaciones podrán en jaque la mente humana, ¿pero no es muy pronto para enfermarlos?, no tienen mucho de ser creados.

— No buscó ayudarte Sabiduría, y menos tú aprobación, solo déjame sola y trabajar — le conteste, me molestaba su presencia, yo solo quería trabajar con mis creaciones.

— ¡Ey! Medico, no deberías ser tan esquiva — dijo aquella voz masculina entrando a mi recinto, me puse de nuevo a la defensiva y guarde mi nuevo inventó, no quería que supiera que este causaría pena y dolor con los humanos, sus creaciones más preciadas.

— Vida, intento invitar a Médico a una nueva reunión, espero tú puedas convencerla— Sabiduría intento darme una sonrisa, yo lo ignore. Salió del ala Médica mi hogar, y mi laboratorio para dejarnos a ambos solos.

—Vamos Médico, ¿Por qué no te gusta estar alrededor de los demás? — comentó con su típico entusiasmo, desde mi creación su entusiasmo me atraía y me enfermaba, era un sentimiento muy extraño en mi interior. Él se acercó, yo me aleje, con su dedo índice toco mis mejillas causándome un fuerte rubor, me enoje conmigo misma, ¿Por qué me provocaba esa sensación?

—Señor, está siendo una molestia, podría dejarme en paz, ¡Te odio!— grite molesta, su mirada cayó, y puso las manos en los bolsillos, dio un suspiro. Lo había arruinado.

— Lo sé, si yo fuera tú tampoco me quería, ¿sabes? — dijo mirándome con esos orbes verde intenso, llenos de odio hacia él mismo, ¡No! como el benefactor podía odiarse así mismo, ¡era absurdo!, él era superior a nosotros mismos, pero estaba frente a mí con la mirada acuosa por un llanto no derramado, con sus sentimientos heridos.

— No digas eso, no hablaba enserio, es solo que eres demasiado emotivo, me molesta tanta fanfarria, prefiero seguir aquí, las juntas y la convivencia no me interesan. Pero supongo que el odiarte no era completamente cierto.

— ¿Enserio?, entonces aceptaras integrarte más, Médico la soledad puede ser tu peor enemiga — me confesó, ahí estaba, él se sentía solo, pero a diferencia mío la soledad le afectaba, tal vez vago tanto tiempo solo; por eso su actitud.

Sin saber cómo termine asistiendo a la reunión de Sabiduría, y aunque en contra de mi voluntad conviví con los demás, fuera de mi zona de confort. Odiaba admitir que Vida tenía razón, la soledad era buena, pero esos dioses eran divertidos.

Pasaron los días en Ithis, y un día el vino de nuevo a mí.

— Estas bromeando — grite molesta al ver su sonrisa y un enorme dibujo que él había gravado sobre un papel.

— ¡Vamos Médico!, vi que los humanos hacían estos dibujos sobre su piel, será divertido — me dijo, ahí estaba ese estúpido entusiasmo, sin darme tiempo de darle un rotundo ¡No!, se quitó la playera, ocasionando que mi rostro enrojeciera, había visto a otros antes para curar sus heridas, ¡pero él!, me golpe mentalmente.

— ¡Oh por Ithis!, enserio piensas que quiero ver su escuálida espalda — le dije, esa era mi mejor arma contra él, mi afilada lengua. — deberías entrenar más, en vez de venir a que te vea semidesnudo.

— No seas tan cruel — me dijo apenado, siempre lo hería, pero es que era tan fascinante tan lleno de facetas, me agradaba ver cambiar sus emociones. Quisiera abrir su cuerpo tan bien formado con un bisturí. Ok contrólate.

— Bueno, ya que has insistido tanto, te haré ese dichoso dibujo — me puse a su espalda, debía de darle una lección tenía que alejarlo de mí, y si no lograba hacerlo con mis palabras, tal vez si conociera lo retorcido de mi ser, ayudaría.

Le pedí que se acostara en una de las camillas, él acepto ingenuamente y con uno de mis virus logre que se adormeciera, este me observo con temor, su cuerpo había quedado inmovilizado, saque lentamente de mi bata uno de mis bisturís él más afilado, y delinee el primer trazo en su espalda, gritó; Mierda había olvidado darle anestesia, pero por una extraña razón su grito me causo satisfacción, había algo retorcido conmigo, lo sabía desde mi creación, tenía a uno de los dioses más antiguos a mi merced, y mi enferma mente solo pensaba como darle dolor, para que este quisiera seguir vivo, comencé a trazar lentamente el dibujo que él había hecho, una águila, tal vez él quería ser libre como esos seres, o era algún significado oculto detrás de ese dibujo, sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes, la falta de movimiento lo obligaba a estar viendo solo al frente, sin contenerme voltee lentamente su rostro, dibujada en su facciones veía su furia y miedo.

Sabía que si no fuera por su inmovilidad probablemente me hubiera golpeado, o hubiera huido con la sangre en la espalda, fueron alrededor de dos horas en las que Vida se retorció bajo mi mano, su espalda había quedado grabada, con un movimiento de mi poder, la sangre se hizo negra y quedo de manera permanente en su Verde piel

— Terminamos, vez, por eso no quería hacerte eso — dije con simpleza, al ver su cara bañada en lágrimas, sus ojos asustados y llenos de horror.

— ¡Eres una Puta Sádica! — me gritó, yo solo reí, vaya el hombre no me conocía todavía, claro que era eso, una Sádica.

— Vida, esa es una lección para ti, ahora valoraras más tu existencia, no deberías de confiar en que todos tenemos buenas intenciones contigo.

— ¡ Tú estás loca!, pensé... que eras una buena persona — bueno ese último reclamo me dolió, supongo que había logrado mi objetivo, ahora el sujeto no quería ni verme.

Vida retrocedió al yo intentar acercarme a él, iba decirle que era un cobarde, pero no contaba con que uno de mis experimentos saldría a la luz, era un simple roedor, pero había inyectado sustancias que lo había aumentado de tamaño y peso. Su condición era monstruosa, las facciones de Vida pasaron del miedo a la furia. Y todo se fue al carajo.

El rostro de Vida se transformó, sus armas se activaron por vez primera ante mis ojos, y una bola de plasma se disparó directo a mi rostro, esquive los tiros, varios de mis sirvientes salieron de sus escondites e intentaron protegerme, pero al ver sus creaciones modificadas solo ocasiono que la furia incrementara. Una luz verde se formó en mis ojos, y el tiempo se detuvo.

—Médico, sabía que tu inquieta curiosidad me ocasionaría un dolor de cabeza algún día — una voz suave se escuchó, Vida yacía dormido en el piso de mi recinto, sus armas desactivadas, y su semblante tranquilo — Esconde tus inventos, él despertara pensara que su sueño se debió al horror por el tatuaje.

Había fallado la única misión que tenía. Debía de proteger la "Vida", para eso fui creada, y lo eche todo a perder, El alto señor creador me había regañado, y me había demostrado lo destructivo que podía ser él, incluso podía afectar Ithis; Como pude levante a ese Idiota, y lo acomode en la camilla, vi sus facciones, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, otra vez esa sensación cálida en mi pecho. Maldije, no debía, esto no era bueno, mis manos se movieron por impulso propio, acaricie su cabello

Vida despertó de golpe, su cara mostraba el odio por lo que le había hecho, se marchó con la misma reacción que minutos antes, pero esta vez sin ocasionarme ningún daño. Observe su camisa tirada en el suelo de la habitación, otra vez esos impulso la acerque a mi rostro, la guarde, tal vez la necesitaría algún día.


	2. Muerte

Vida no se había acercado a mi en mucho tiempo, pero ¿Qué es el tiempo para nosotros los dioses de Ithis?, bueno te contare que para nosotros es un dios, bastante alto que tiene el presente, pasado y futuro en sus manos; me decidí acercarme a su hogar, en lo alto de una cordillera cerca de la Curnocopía, él mantenía en su dominios el secreto de los temas concernientes al Universo, tal vez no tenia basto conocimiento como Sabiduría, pero el debía de conocer el ¿Por qué la reacción de Vida?, la cual me había intrigado a un más, ¿Cómo ese enano verde se había transformado en un arsenal andante? Era fascinante.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Médico? — Pregunto aquel imponente ser, me sentía exageradamente pequeña a su lado, había caminado hasta su hogar, una muralla llena de torres inmensas que se perdían a la vista, el mármol blanco le daba un toque parecido a un enorme reloj de arena al ser sus pisos hechos de ella, sentí como mis pies se hundían al dar un paso, el edificio donde este Dios habitaba era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar mi ala médica, el hogar de Vida y del propio Sabiduría. Pero a él todo le quedaba a la medida, después de todo rondaba entre los casi tres metros, aunque era sabido que podía modificar su tamaño a su antojo y cambiar su proporción hasta tamaños colosales.

— Tú eres el Tiempo, lo sabes todo, ¿Viste lo que pasó con Vida en Ithis? — lo enfrente, odiaba que se me subestimara, pero Tiempo subestimaba a todos. Él parecía desagradarle mi presencia, nuestros trabajos eran rivales en el plano humano.

— Sí, sabes que puedo verlo todo Médico, entiendo que al fin rompiste la tranquilidad de "él benefactor", le advertí a Ithis que eso pasaría— Tiempo se agacho para estar a mi altura, pude percibir su rostro, el cual se encontraba cubierto por la capucha llena de polvo de estrella, unos orbes azules se veían, pero fue lo único capaz de distinguir en él —. ¿Qué deseas saber? sabes que mi labor es ocupada, y la tuya fue un fracasó.

— ¡Cállate! No sabes nada, yo no fracasé, mi destino es cuidarlo e intentaba darle una lección. ¿Por qué Vida tiene ese arsenal? Su deber es crear, no debería ser capaz de destruir.

— Vida es temperamental, si no hubiera sido por Ithis tú no estarías hablando conmigo, el Creador le dio los métodos adecuados para proteger lo que Nim desee destruir, tu deber es ayudar a él y al resto a no perecer, pero... no contamos con que decidirías jugar con las creaciones, alteraste el ciclo Médico y gracias a ti, Ithis decidió darle un uso al fin a él. — el tono de voz de Tiempo era de completo regaño; Siempre había sido un engreído, al menos conmigo.

— ¿De quien hablas Tiempo? — mi pregunta no fue amable, su actitud me estaba colmando el plato.

Dando un suspiro de fastidio, el extendió frente a mí la mano del futuro, sobre ella una enorme luz me hacia ver el destino , mostrándome un nuevo ser, uno que caminaría entre nosotros, pero no pertenecía del todo Ithis.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunté, la figura era alta y elegante, pero no distinguía mas allá de una sombra negra, quien estaba rodeada de lo que parecía ser polillas.

— Él, es el dios de la Muerte, es la otra mitad que necesita el benefactor, es el Juez, el guiara a las criaturas que Vida cree y hayan cumplido un ciclo. Claro que yo manejare los Tiempos de esos seres, y tu intentaras preservarlos en el mundo físico, pero...tú deber no es el de proteger a Vida, al menos no de la manera que deseas.

— No seas presumido Tiempo, ¡Tú no sabes mis deseos! solo sabes lo que te muestran esas esferas de luz. ¡No digas que lo sabes todo! y menos sabes lo que pasa en mi cabeza.

— Médico, tú y Locura son muy parecidos. Aunque tú posees mayor dominio de si misma... excepto cuando se trate de él. Vida ya tiene su destino trazado y tú no formas parte de él.

— ¡Yo jamás dije que quisiera formar parte de su futuro! solo deseo saber como protegerlo, al menos se que fue una mierda el haber convertido sus creaciones en mis experimentos —. Me sentía fuera de control, una de los sirvientes de Tiempo se acerco a mí, era uno de los meses, en este caso Agosto que me alejaba de su amo, había mostrado mis armas, dos poderosos bisturís salieron de mis brazos, amenazando al sirviente que se atravesó para proteger al Dios.

— Agosto, ¡No hay problema! Te falta mucho entrenamiento para siquiera osar amenazarme Médico, hay una diferencia abismal entre nosotros, y lo sabes — murmuro con desprecio, con un movimiento de mano detuvo mi paso, congelando el entorno a nuestro alrededor y me arrojo lejos con sus poderes— ¡Ahora vete! tengo mucho trabajo y tú presencia me disgusta.

Me marche de ahí, frustrada Pero al menos sabia para que Vida necesitaba esas armas... ¿Protección de Nim? Me volvería más cautelosa con lo que rodeaba al benefactor, además la presencia del Dios de la Muerte me inquietaba, en especial, como afectaría a Vida la llegada de alguien capaz de acabar con sus creaciones.

Pasaron los meses, y las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Vida solo me visitaba para curar las heridas que eran demasiado graves para remediarlas por si mismo, o cuando alguien mas jalaba su trasero al ala medica. Me arrepentí de lo hecho por el tatuaje, tal vez no fue la mejor lección.

— ¡Hey Medico!, me estas lastimando — me dijo una voz sacándome de mis cavilaciones, Locura se quejaba de la aguja que había dejado mas de la cuenta en su brazo. Sin disculparme, la retire, él solo se sobo la parte afectada — ¿Molesta?

— No veo el porque, ¿Cómo van las voces? — cuestione, mientras leía el informe anterior sobre su esquizofrenia y los ataques de ansiedad.

— Me acompañan, pero nunca duermen, eso es triste sabes, que mi única compañía sean ellas y Sabiduría — me comento serio, a veces Locuras podía decir las cosas mas honestas pero no las mas sensatas, él al igual que Tiempo sabían de mi obsesión con Vida —. Tú también, estas solas siempre, ¿no es así?

— Me gusta estar sola — lo mire clavando mi mirada fría en él, me dedico una mueca curiosa, y después se soltó a reír, una reacción normal viniendo de él.

— Sabiduría piensa que estas enamorada de Vida, yo solo creo que tienes una obsesión por él, lo vez como el "experimento perfecto" — murmuro, mis mejillas enrojecieron de la furia—. ¡No me mates Médico! pero es verdad, no lo miras como una pareja si no el medio perfecto de encontrar tus respuestas, pero supongo que ahora que llegó él "nuevo" tal vez te intrigue más que Vida.

— ¿Cuándo paso esto? — Exclame enojada, me había perdido la llegada de Muerte.

— Te digo, te la pasas recluida aquí, hablando sola con tus inventos. Ayer Amor hizo una fiesta de té y Vida intentó invitarlo, Sabiduría y los demás percibimos desde hace días el verdadero rol de Muerte, pero al parecer a este no le molesta. Él acabara con las creaciones y la planta fotosintética ni se inmuta, ¡Cómo no teme a su Aura!...ese sujeto es aterrador.

—Idiota, Vida no sabe la función de Muerte, es demasiado despistado, alguno de ustedes le explico...

— Él debe saberlo por si mismo Médico, si vuelves a intervenir lo asustaras.

Un resplandor se sintió en la habitación, era Sabiduría quien paso por Locura y lo llevó a su hogar, tiempo había pasado desde que ambos vivían juntos; Aún recuerdo cuando Locura fue creado, al principio Ithis pensó que sería buena compañía para mí, pero solo intente herirlo para aclarar sus pensamientos, huyendo, dio con la biblioteca de la iluminación, y desde entonces se convirtió en su hogar. A pesar de lo acontecido él no me guardo nunca rencor, solo me observaba, meditando sobre mi actitud.

Él tenía razón en cuanto a mis reacciones con Vida, ni yo me entendía, era obvio que me causaba un sentimiento fraternal, pero esa sensación no era solo amor de hermanos. Lo sabía, y me inconformaba con ello.

Meditaba de la sensación causada en mi persona, cuando una energía desconocida se materializo dentro del ala médica, un ser de enorme tamaño y esbelto cuerpo cargaba a Vida, sus garras sujetaban con fuerza la camisa y chaleco de este, mientras su rostro reflejaba el enorme cansancio que tenia al cargar ese bulto.

— Tú ¿eres la doctora de los dioses?—. Asentí ante esa pregunta—. ¿Puedes ayudarlo? lo encontré en malas condiciones cerca del parque. — me explico, su voz era dulce, y su mirada muy calida, sus ojos ámbar reflejaban curiosidad y miedo hasta cierto punto. No entendía el por que ese ser representaba al juzgador de almas que me había explicado Tiempo.

— ¡Recuéstalo en la cama de ahí! — señale el enorme recibidor, la cama era muy cómoda, y podría acostar a Vida sobre ella, toque su frente con dulzura, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis facciones, al instante me percate de la fiebre, por lo que le dije que me trajera algunos paños húmedos para ponerlos en su cabeza. — Sí, tiene fiebre alta.

—Um, ¿No puedes curarlo o algo? Y ¿Cómo se enfermó en primer lugar? No hay mucho que nos enferme — me cuestiono, al ver que tendría que curarlo con métodos humanos.

— ¡Nah! No curó idiotas, dejemos que sea una lección para él — fue mi escueta respuesta, en realidad si hubiera querido, pude haberlo curado en un instante, pero deseaba ver el comportamiento de ese nuevo dios hacia él idiota. Grande fue mi sorpresa que lo miraba con ternura, generalmente todos veíamos a Vida como un tonto sin remedio, a pesar de saber que su postura como el Benefactor nos hacía tenerle respeto.

— Pero...

— Probablemente anduvo corriendo por ahí con la ropa mojada, después de ir a nadar al océano de Ithis otra vez — me burlé, Vida creía que era una especie de Sireno o alguna mierda marina, siempre se la pasaba en el agua.

— Eso es estúpido, pero aun así no es buena manera de hablar de él — "Ternura" lo estaba defendiendo, ¡Qué diablos! Si apenas lo conocía. El tipo parecía demasiado correcto, nada que compararse con Vida, este era un tonto sin remedio que solo pensaba en el momento, no podía ser que ambos se llevaran bien, tal vez Tiempo se equivocó

— La última vez que paso esto se acostó en algún lado medio muerto antes de despertar y traer su trasero al ala médica —. Claro que no le diría que era por miedo a mí que Vida no se acercaba, así que omití ese pequeño detalle.

— Pero ¿No estarían preocupados porque desapareciera por un día? —. Este tipo me estaba colmando el plato, ¡Claro que me preocupaba por Vida!

— No realmente, es normal para él irse unos días de vez en cuando, no pensamos mucho en eso — Tener que fingir de nuevo, claro que me preocupaba por el pequeño enano verde, pero no se lo demostraría a este dios.

— Mi cabeza, me siento como una mierda ¿Dónde estoy? — Bien Vida había despertado.

— Ah, estas despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Estoy en el ala médica?

— Si

Vida lanzó las almohadas y sabanas hacia Muerte, este solo se cubrió el rostro impactado, genial, ahora tenía un enano aterrorizado en la esquina de la cama, como si el Idiota no diera más miedo con todas esas armas, parecía un tierno gatito a punto de ser capado. Muerte estaba intentando calmarlo, diciendo que yo no era tan mala, vaya, al perecer le agradaba a ese sujeto, que interesante.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — me cuestiono Vida, yo lo mire con mi cara de "me vale una mierda lo que opines" y con mi mejor dosis de sarcasmo.

—No confías en mis habilidades— conteste.

— ¡ERES UN PUTA SÁDICA! — ahí va de nuevo ese insultó, que gracioso.

— Me hieres profundamente — lo ignore.

Muerte intentaba calmarlo, pero de nuevo ese imbécil decía cosas como que yo no le haría daño si ese dios estaba ahí, como si mis habilidades fueran menos poderosas que las de ellos, ¿es enserio?

— No me tientes Vida, eres un espécimen de laboratorio fascinante que me gustaría desecar con mis bisturís — claro que me gustaría abrirlo la sensación de tocar su suave piel Verde y ver la expresión de su cara fue tan satisfactoria, me encantaría tenerlo a mi merced, eso jamás sería un sarcasmo. Después de eso el idiota comenzó a relatar como yo lo presentía, que se la paso en Océano de la fortaleza, nadando con las manta rayas de cielo, una de las pocas creaciones que Ithis dejó sobre nuestro mundo, al parecer la idea logro que nuestro "nuevo" amigo se ruborizara, supongo que el imagino lo que yo ya había visto muchas veces, debía admitir que el enano tenía un buen físico. Pero la cara que había puesto ese tal Muerte era pura poesía.

— Parecen muy cómodos entre ustedes— comente, me daba curiosidad ver la reacción de ese tal Muerte, su sonrojo aumento pero la justificación que dio sobre su presentación me dolió profundamente, Vida se había presentado ante él, como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo ¡Maldito traidor!

Este volvió a caer dormido, interrumpiendo el relato de Muerte, quien empezó a cubrirlo con la frazada que estaba en la cama. Al observar esa simple acción algo dentro de mí se rompió, las palabras mencionadas por Tiempo afectaron mi cordura, ese sujeto de ojos ámbar se preocupaba genuinamente por Vida, él era la mitad destinada a estar con este. Y esa pequeña muestra de afecto entre ambos ocasiono que un sentimiento pesado cayera en la boca de mi estómago. La garganta me ardía.

El aura de ese dios fue percibida por mi aguda visión, si Vida se enteraba de su rol entre nosotros, saldría lastimado, además si Nim quería dañar a ese Idiota, no dudaría en usar lo que este más quisiera. Esos dos no debía de estar juntos. ¡Tenía que evitarlo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, necesito decidir muchas cosas de las reacciones de Médico, pero...también no puedo dejar esto en "hiatus" para siempre. Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, mi redactor anda algo ocupado con demás proyectos que tenemos juntos y no hemos editado estos capítulos.
> 
> Dudas, tomatazos, reviews.


	3. Instinto

_"A matter of life and death no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

El rostro de ese dios me recordó mi posición en los sentimientos de Vida, con sus orbes ámbar mirándolo dulcemente, pero con ese poderoso poder oscuro envolviéndolo, esa energía que podría destruir a Vida, esos dos ¡No debían de estar juntos!

— Creo que no es tan malo después de todo — murmuro aquel sujeto, mi mirada se agudizo y mi visión me permitió ver más allá de su aura. Destrucción y decadencia, ambas cosas no debía de estar alrededor del benefactor.

— Por cierto, esta es la primera conversación decente que tenemos entre nosotros — mi tono de voz fue mordaz, Muerte clavó sus ojos en mi—. No muestras mucho tu rostro en Ithis— pude percibir el nerviosismo de aquella divinidad, se cohibió ante esa pregunta— ¿Incomodo ante mí y el resto de los dioses?

—Yo...uhm — ni una frase concreta, era un vil cobarde.

— No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo — después de todo, Locura había dejado claro que ese tal Muerte no era bien recibido por el resto, bueno excepto por un dios — Bueno casi mutuo, de todos menos de este pedazo de Mierda—.Vida roncaba, ajeno a la discusión que teníamos Muerte y yo.

La mirada de ambos recayó en Vida, yo sabía que el imbécil era un ser de nobles sentimientos, había necesitado un amigo por millones de años, a nuestra llegada su soledad había disminuido, pero aun así tenia ideas destructivas sobre su persona, con la llegada de su opuesto, de su complemento, la soledad de Vida terminaría. Pero a que costo.

—Él no te teme en lo absoluto, No todos están ahí para cazarte, puedes confiar en él — dije con calma, la mirada de Muerte me miró sorprendida, incluso aliviada, pobre ingenuo, con un movimiento rápido de mis mangas, uno de mis poderosos bisturís estaba sobre su garganta, sería tan fácil deslizar la navaja lenta y dolorosamente por ese blanco cuello, dejar que sus ojos ámbar se extinguieran al ver que fuera yo su último suspiro. Las dudas tenían que se clavadas en aquel ser.

— Tal vez tu confíes en Vida, pero si él puede confiar en ti, es algo muy distinto — acerque más mi bisturí a su cuello, Muerte estaba en un silencio total, sudor se resbalaba por su frente, era más que obvio que lo tome por sorpresa totalmente. — A pesar de ser un Idiota, lo último que quiero es que salga herido.

Decir esas palabras quitaron un peso a mi alma, no quería ver a Vida herido, tal vez físicamente, pero no emocionalmente, la mirada triste al rechazarlo por primera vez me causo un enorme remordimiento por meses, si este dios osaba herir sus sentimiento, desaparecería de Ithis.

— Uno de esos días estará tan roto que no podrá repararse el mismo— mi última amenaza estaba dicha. El aura de aquel dios se incrementó, una sombra negra comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, ¡Nunca había visto algo semejante!

— ¡Oh sí! Él no es un niño inocente, él está lejos de ser tan ingenuo como lo piensas — exclamo furioso, y sin miedo se acercó más a mi bisturí, estuve tentada a encajarlo en su yugular, solo un rasgón y su existencia terminaría, pero...Tiempo e Ithis no tendría piedad de mi si arruinaba el equilibrio, me dejarían a merced de Nim. Así que con dolor solo le hice una pequeña herida en su cuello.

—Tómalo como una advertencia de un externo...alguien que puede hacer tu vida miserable si respiras mal — tenía que dejar clara mi amenaza con ese tal Muerte, era más que lógico que este ser se interesara por Vida, era demasiado lleno de luz como para no tener curiosidad por él.

Las manos de Muerte se convirtieron en puños al escuchar mis palabras, el aura de su alrededor fue devuelta a su cuerpo.

—Parece que ya encontró su nuevo favorito — esa frase me molestaba. Después de lo acontecido por el tatuaje, Vida ya no dialogaba conmigo, nuestra amistad se había esfumado. —Tal vez ya encontró a quien tenerle lastima. ¡Ahora lárgate! Estoy ocupada.

Teletrasportándose, Muerte se marchó del ala médica, en cuanto él se fue, mi semblante decayó fuertemente, estaba desecha en más de un sentido, mis manos estaba buscando un soporte, había herido a aquel dios con esmero, la duda en su corazón fue colocada por mí, pero a que costo, que ganaba yo con que este se alejara de Vida.

El imbécil de mierda solo dormía, lejano a lo sucedido, con una tranquilidad inaudita, sabia de sus pesadillas, sus ojeras profundas lo delataban. Locura era el vínculo que tenía para saber lo ocurrido en la vida del benefactor, la complicidad que tenía con Sabiduría era mi fuente de información. Sabia por estos dos, que Vida se sentía poderosamente desdichado, sus creaciones lo juzgaban duramente, el mismo lo hacía constantemente.

¿Qué tal si ese dios era la solución a la soledad de Vida?

—Médico, ¿Dónde está el dios Nuevo?— Vida se despertaba, lo detuve con un movimiento rápido, este se quedó en shock, note en su mirada el miedo, con mi poder cure sus fiebre con rapidez, este me miró sorprendido.

—Pensé...que no curabas Idiotas — me sonrió al decir esas palabras, sus iris Verde me miraba.

— ¡Lárgate Vida! Antes de que me arrepienta de curarte con mis poderes — las palabras salieron demasiado falsas de mi boca, no quería que se marchara a buscarlo, una parte de mi quería que Vida olvidara a ese nuevo dios, pero al parecer, el destino tenía otros planes.

— ¡Gracias Médico! Lamento haberte dicho Puta sádica, creo que no lo eres del todo — dijo para después desaparecer de mi hogar, di un suspiro muy fuerte y quebré un recipiente de medicinas de la frustración, después otros, varios de mis sirvientes aparecieron, limpiando el daño causado. La rabia me consumía, como era posible que en un segundo perdiera ante un ser que no conocía a Vida en absoluto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me senté a descansar, deje encargado del lugar a mis sirvientes y me recosté un momento en la enorme cama que hace unos instantes había contenido a Vida, tome la almohada con fuerza y puse mi cabeza en ella. Tristemente ese era el único momento en el que podría disfrutar de aquel aroma.

La horas pasaron, y uno de mis sirvientes me alerto, Vida y Muerte entraban mal heridos, los miedo se dispararon en un instante, que ser pudo haberles hecho daño a ese punto.

N.A. Hoy he actualizado demasiado, en fin les dejó este capítulo corto pero emotivo.

Saludos. 


	4. Revelación.

_“AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster”_

* * *

  
Ver las heridas de esos dos, logró enojarme cuando supe porque estaban en mi presencia. Vida como siempre de idiota había retado al nuevo en una pelea, aparentemente ese par de imbéciles se hirió con un juego inocente para sacar el estrés. Les grite unos cuantos improperios, el día anterior había quedado cansada por su visita. Incluso al punto de dejar mi labor ha cuidado de mis sirvientes, Vida defendía encarecidamente a Muerte.   
  
Alegaba que a pesar de tener las heridas más graves y sangrantes, me encargara primero del corte de cabeza de su contrario. Eso me puso furiosa, enserio… el bienestar de esa divinidad era más importante que la suya. ¿Todavía era un estúpido autodestructivo? Tomando una manta esterilizada se la arroje con fuerza en la cara. Causando sorpresa en ambos.   
  
— ¡Te dije que no curo Idiotas que se rehúsan a aprender sus lecciones! — mi voz causo que Muerte se espantara y que Vida soltara un respingo al sentir su rostro ser impactado por aquel objeto, suspire al ver que estos dos no entendería. Era tan difícil para mí observar como a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ithis, el benefactor se seguía odiando. Tal vez la lección del tatuaje con había sido la mejor.   
  
— Puedes dejar de ser tan severa — me reclamo.   
  
— ¡Lo haré, cuando dejes de ser un pequeño imbécil autodestructivo! — exclame furiosa, Vida suspiro, y tomo el paño entre sus manos, poniéndolo a la herida. Mientras Muerte lo veía con dolor en sus ojos ámbar — ¡Cuida tu propio bienestar! ¿Quieres?   
  
— Sabes que eso es difícil para mí — dándole la espalda intente ignorar ese comentario, sabía que Vida se odiaba, ¿por qué? era algo que no entendía —. No me quiero demasiado.   
  
Esas palabras calaron hondo en mí, suspirando deje de buscar medicinas humanas, lo mejor sería usar mis poderes. Acercándome lentamente a él note su dulce rubor, la infección avanzaba lenta por su cuerpo. La herida le dolía como el carajo, eso era seguro.   
  
— ¡Haz el paño a un lado! — Ordene en un susurro, Vida me obedeció con cautela ante la mirada atenta de Muerte quien se hizo a un lado para dejarme trabajar, mis ojos se clavaron en sus orbes verde esmeralda; hace cuantos años estos no tenían un brillo verdadero, me culpe, había intentado alejarlos y ahora parecían más unido. Usando mis poderes cerré la horrible herida de su cuerpo —. Vida…sabes que yo solo puedo arreglar lo que está roto en el exterior, no puedo arreglar lo que está roto aquí. — señalé su corazón.   
  
Era la primera vez que admitía en forma de regaño que yo no era la indicada para ayudarlo, el problema que tenía Vida en su interior era un caos que solo su otra mitad podía arreglar, todos en Ithis teníamos un complemento; mi deber era cuidarlo sí… pero yo no podía arreglarlo, no era mi misión amarlo, al menos no de la manera que él necesitaba. Sus ojos se cerraban, el efecto de mis poderes siempre le provocaba sueño.   
  
— Lo sé — susurro, en eso Muerte lo tomó, sus alargadas manos envolvían el brazo de Vida, la mirada que le dio era de completa devoción.   
  
— Si no puedes quererte por tu propio bien, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí? — Vida clavó su mirada en él, las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrosadas —. Apenas he podido conocerte y odiaría no poder verte otro día, porque no cuidaste de ti mismo.   
  
Vida le dio una sonrisa a Muerte, quien había dado justo en el clavo con sus palabras.   
  
— Lo intentaré... —susurro ese Idiota, antes de caer dormido por completo, mientras mi mirada se ilumino un poco, Muerte calmaba a Vida, tal vez el aura oscura que me preocupaba solo era un excusa para justificar los enormes celos que sentía. Debía de ser más amable con el nuevo. Después de todo… él era el que cuidaría a ese enano.   
  
Le ordene que levantara su rostro para curarlo, después de hacerlo su mirada era de infinito odio hacia mí… no lo culpaba, ayer había dañado su seguridad emocional y le había causado una cortada en el cuello; no podía pedir que ambos tomáramos té juntos después de nuestra pelea. Tal vez si le confesaba algo de mi relación con el imbécil de Vida, Muerte se tranquilizara.   
  
— Lo conocí no mucho después de que fui creada…   
  
El rostro de Muerte cambio, notó de inmediato que yo estaba nerviosa, era una experta en cubrir mi nerviosismo con sarcasmo, mi sonrisa se amplió al hurgar en mi memoria el momento en que lo vi, tan alegre poblando a la tierra. Yo había sido uno de los tantos que él creador fabricó para acompañarlo.   
  
Le confesé como me irritaba su entusiasmo, como este me provocaba alejarme de él. Entendía que Vida no quería que ninguno pasara soledad. Que realizaba junto con Sabiduría las reuniones para convivir, pero que a pesar de todo, él se sentía apartado. Ninguno le tomó importancia, yo tarde miles de años en saber que sufría con las convivencias sociales.   
  
Nadie entendía a Vida, como podíamos ver a ese sujeto como una figura de antigüedad, los otros lo juzgaban, yo simplemente lo ignoraba, solamente Sabiduría parecía simpatizar sinceramente con la autoridad que mostraba este de vez en cuando.   
  
La cara de Muerte reflejaba que tampoco se había tomado enserio la actitud infantil de Vida, era muy común, este podía ser calificado como una molestia, de líder no tenía finta cual ninguna.   
  
— Él hizo su trabajo perfectamente, genuinamente amaba lo que hacía — confesé, entendía de sobra que a pesar de nuestras críticas y nuestro pleito, él jamás dejo de ser el benefactor. Los ojos de Muerte se abrieron de asombro al escuchar cuando fui cruel con Vida…como olvidar su rostro surcado por la pena, esa fue la primera vez que desee abrazarlo y ayudarlo. Pero ese trabajo no me correspondía; Como si Vida lo hiciera adrede se dejó caer en los hombros de Muerte, un ligero atisbo de celos me embargó. Provocando que los amenazara en el acto. Una cosa era que lo aceptara, más no me gustaba verlos restregándomelo en la cara; Muerte se cubrió el rostro avergonzado. Continuando mi relato le hable cuando me comporte cruel con él. Vida acepto mi crítica y me mostro una inseguridad que me extraño. Pero ahí estaba el dios de la Muerte, el juez de almas, la obligación de protegerlo estaba en él.   
  
— Si puedes ser una buena influencia para él, entonces no podía pedir más — la mirada de Muerte quedo fija en mí, ahí frente a un extraño había cedido la responsabilidad que yo pensé que me correspondía — No lo dejes estar solo…   
  
—…yo, Médico, tengo poco de conocerlo ¿Por qué piensas que debo protegerlo? — preguntó apenado.   
  
— Por la misma razón que no lo dejaste morir de fiebre, por la cual limpiabas sus heridas y te preocupaste por su estado emocional…Vida te importa, y lo aprecias a pesar de no conocerlo. En poco tiempo te has ganado su confianza, Muerte. Recuerda mi amenaza, a pesar de que los acepte juntos no quiero ver muestras de amor entre ustedes.   
  
La cara de Muerte era un poema ante esas palabras, le dije que me iría a buscarle una camisa a Vida, no admitiría que tenía todavía una guardaba entre mis cosas*. Fingí tardarme un poco, pude ordenarles a mis sirvientes llevar todo. Pero al ver que esos dos tenían una charla escuche como una chismosa.   
  
Entendía la curiosidad de Muerte hacía Vida. El porqué este se odiaba, y como explicaba la soledad en la que había vivido todo ese tiempo, como vagar por la tierra solo lo llenó de autodestrucción y crítica hacia él mismo. Cada palabra dicha por Vida era un puñal a mi sentir, ¿Como pudimos ser tan ciegos con él? Nadie le pregunto jamás como se sentía; Justo en ese momento el otro lo abrazo, ese canalla, me había desobedecido.   
  
Cogiendo un frasco de medicinas le di con un certero golpe a Muerte, el cual solo quedo en shock mientras Vida gritaba al verlos descubiertos, la furia brotaba de mi cuerpo.   
  
— ¡¿No te dije específicamente que No lo acurrucaras!? — la cara de esos dos era de un pánico total, saque uno de mis bisturís, lo que ocasiono que Vida gritara como nena. Lo guarde al recordar las palabras de Tiempo, esos bastardos tenían suerte.   
  
— Médico…no es lo que parece — murmuro Vida.   
  
Le arrojé en la cara a Vida su ropa limpia, para después darme una vuelta indignada.   
  
— ¿Dónde sacaste una camisa mía? — pregunto sorprendido, Muerte me miraba intrigado.   
  
— Tú la dejaste aquí, ¿No recuerdas el tatuaje en tu espalda? — murmure con sorna, las mejillas de ambos se encendieron, la de Muerte de lujuria, la de Vida de pena y miedo — Me iré a tomar algo a casa de Fortuna. No usen mi ala médica “para otros fines”.   
  
Azotando la puerta note como mis palabras habían causado que Muerte se sonrojara. Esperaba que admirara el tatuaje, esa mancha se veía bien sobre esa espalda, además mis sirvientes tenían órdenes de irrumpir si esos dos se pasaban de listo. Un trago elegante era lo que mi alma necesitaba.   
  
  
N.A. Dios cada día me cuesta más hacerle personalidad a esta mujer. Bueno solo falta un capítulo más para cerrar este fic. Mil gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios. Los adoro. Saludos desde México.   
  
*Recuerden que Vida dejo su playera tirada en el primer capítulo. 


	5. Cuesta abaj

“ _AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster”_

* * *

  
  
A veces, necesitas caer en lo más profundo del abismo para continuar, valorar las cosas y aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Cuando le di mi bendición a esos dos, su amistad floreció ante nuestros ojos. Después de eso Muerte fue aceptado poco a poco en nuestro entorno.   
  
Las horribles dudas de todos se esfumaron como caudal en un rio, las reuniones donde el benefactor y el juez convivían con el resto fueron cada día más comunes. ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta yo simpatice con esa divinidad. Incluso lo cure de un coma etílico.   
  
Amor se había hecho amiga de Muerte, el resto parecía quererlo. Incluso Sabiduría hacia bromas a su mejor amigo, sobre lo bien que lucía juntos. Yo a lado bebía con Fortuna; siempre acaba ebria en esas reuniones. Era más sencillo fingir indiferencia, seguirles las bromas a los demás solo aumentaba mi sentir.   
  
Vida lo protegía, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ambos se procuraba de una manera asombrosa…hasta que ese día llegó. Vida desapareció como tanto temía Muerte. Ninguno nos preocupamos por él. Pero los meses pasaron y las cosas se salieron de control.   
  
Por primera vez en muchos años los dioses no sabíamos que hacer, el benefactor había desaparecido. Buscando y recorriendo el basto mundo mortal, el idiota verde no aparecía. Sabiduría junto a Locura fueron a buscar a Muerte, tal vez este era el único que sabía de su paradero. Yo por mi parte decidí buscar al dios que lo veía todo.   
  
Entre a su hogar sin ser invitada, sus sirvientes me prohibieron el paso.   
  
— El amo está ocupado, ¡su alteza tiene que esperar! — explicó uno de los meses.   
  
— ¡Tiempo! — grite alterada, estaba a punto de apuñalar a esos insensatos, cuando mi grito lo atrajo, detrás suyo vi dos seres que no espere encontrarme junto a él.   
  
Una figura alta e imponente caminaba con paso decidido, era una visión que solo tuve ante mi creación, agachando la mirada lo reverencie. El alto señor creador estaba a lado de Tiempo, quien me miraba intrigado con aire ssuperior, a espaldas de ellos, Vida caminaba vacilante. Su mirada verde y resplandeciente lucia opacada. Cuando lo escanee con mi visión de médico pude percibir que algo en él había cambiado.   
  
— ¡¿Qué le paso a Vida?! — pregunte alterada, Ithis no tenía rostro, sus cara era un cumuló de estrellas y constelaciones, pero aun así agacho su rostro hacia mí. Tiempo estaba con el disfraz de dios ante mí. Era bien sabido que podía cambiar de forma a su antojo.   
  
— Medico, sabemos que ustedes y los otros no entenderían por que la ausencia de Vida en el mundo mortal. Pero él está aquí. Vida, Médico te volverá a tu hogar— explico Ithis, para después desaparecer ante nosotros. Tiempo soltó a Vida para ponerlo frente a mí. Este no me miraba, su visión estaba nublada. Como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo.   
  
— Tiempo, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Vida?— le dije a este, el cual suspiro. Al acercarme más a mi amigo pude notar las huellas de marcas sobre su cuello, para hacerlas menos notorias un collar fue puesto en él.   
  
— Médico, sabes qué Vida está bien. No sufrió lo que él — murmuro ante mi mirada llena de más duda, entendía a quien se refería, Vanidad llevaba siglos llorando su partida; Para todos fue un duro golpe, aunque no era del agrado de todos; ese dios era importante para ella. Culpó a Muerte de lo acontecido.   
  
— ¿Qué nos amenaza Tiempo? Vida no pudo haber sufrido el mismo ataque — exclame alterada — Confiesa algo… ¡Maldita sea!   
  
— Mi silencio es justificado, el único que sabe lo ocurrido está a un más afectado que Vida. El cargara con todo ese peso solo…   
  
—…Muerte — susurre al entender las cosas, lo acontecido con Vida fue por Muerte.   
  
— Tal vez Vida si estaba lo suficientemente roto para no ser reparado por completo — me dijo Tiempo como burla. Después de todo él debía saber el pleito con Muerte.   
  
Los sirvientes de Vida se encargaron del trabajo en la ausencia de este. Ithis les dio órdenes precisas mientras yo cuidaba a Vida. La memoria lucia bien, me reconocía, sabia mis funciones en el mundo humano, recordaba a los otros; pero al mencionar a Muerte, su mirada se tornaba sombría.   
  
— Médico, ya te lo dije Muerte… — las palabras se entrecortaban al ser pronunciadas de su boca, ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Vida? Porque él parecía odiar al que una vez protegió.   
  
—… Pensé que te importaba, lo has defendido por tanto tiempo Vida — murmure poniéndome de pie dejándolo recostado en la cama de espera.   
  
— Lo sé, es solo que…recordarlo duele — al decir eso su mano se extendió al pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Muerte y él no estaban juntos ya.   
  
Muerte era un caos peor, Sabiduría y Locura lo buscaron, este se encontraba en el mundo humano haciendo su labor. Pero el juez estaba roto. Buscaba al benefactor y era constantemente rechazado, por él que una vez lo defendió.   
  
Era un juego triste y cruel de ver. Vida parecía odiarlo, lo desechaba, ni siquiera lo miraba. Sin palabras y con simples y pequeñas acciones Muerte se sentía odiado. Los ojos ámbar opacados por la pena. El benefactor más emocional que de costumbre.   
  
— ¡Vida! — exclame con furia, necesitaba una respuesta de que se traían estos dos.   
  
— Médico, pensé que no te gustaba hablar con idiotas — me sonrió con tristeza.   
  
— ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras este juego? — la pregunta salió más brusca de lo que imagine.   
  
— Sabiduría habló conmigo, solo que no quiero ver a Muerte, su trabajo es destruir lo que creo. A veces mis emociones prevalecerán sobre mis acciones — después de esas palabras me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Y se marchó, dejando un objeto en su partida, era una florecilla, la cual intente recoger, pero una mano enguantada se me adelanto.   
  
— Irónico, la primera vez que nos vimos él me regalo una flor igual que esta — susurro Muerte llevando aquella creación a su nariz para dar una calada profunda. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.   
  
— ¿Qué paso con Vida? — dije con dureza.   
  
— Lo consumí por completo…amarme tuvo un precio demasiado alto, tenías razón Médico…lo destruí — al decir esto lagrimas corrieron por su rostro pálido, las manos cubriendo sus ojos ámbar, para que el llanto cesara. Pensé que en golpearlo, mutilarlo por dañar a Vida. Pero verlo dolido, destruido más que el mismo creador. Entendí las palabras de Tiempo.   
  
— Tú estás pagando ya. Saber que no formas partes de sus recuerdos Muerte. Esa es tu penitencia…es una pena, en verdad lo siento — mis palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca, sus manos bajaron a su pecho, las lágrimas solo habían dejado unos ojos hinchados.   
  
— No lo lamentas, deja de mentir Médico, la parte sádica de ti disfruta saber qué Vida y yo nos odiamos — la frase final de Muerte me caló, era verdad que no aprobé su cercanía.   
  
— ¡Te equivocas! Vida conoció la felicidad contigo — grite, ese imbécil no me diría nada, sabía que esos dos se profesaban un buen amor—. Sin ti, ese vacío lo consumirá de nuevo. ¡Muerte, no lo dejes solo!   
  
La frase final provoco una leve sonrisa de Muerte, me susurro un leve gracias antes de desaparecer frente a mí. Ser un médico no es fácil. Curar las heridas físicas era más fácil que hacerlo con las emocionales. Tan solo esperaba…que Muerte pudieran reparar las que aquejaban a Vida.   
  
Fin   
  
N.A. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí con mi fic random. Esta historia nació de un reto de mi amiga Helena Contreras. Y pues no pensé que se extendiera tanto. Gracias a todos por seguirla. Y pues un comentario suyo me hace él día.   
  
Saludo

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí dejo este intento de fic emulando la mente de Médico, él porque tiene ese extraño comportamiento con Vida, y porque intenta defenderlo a su particular manera. Espero poder hacer una segunda parte donde ya aparece Muerte en escena. Creditos a Helena Contreras (Conocida como HelenaesconH) que me ayudo con ciertas partes de este fic :3
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
